Fleeting Interest
by Pissed Off Irish Chick
Summary: A trip around the world seems to be exactly what Kagome needs to get out of her post-Feudal Era funk. But will her travels lead to more than just good views and foreign food? Eventual Aro/Kagome. Belated Xmas Gift to Yuki! Rating subject to change.
1. Rainy

_IT'S LATE IT'S LATE I KNOW I KNOW! I AM SO SORRYYY~! DX But if I had uploaded this on time, I _would_'ve said: It's CHRISTMAS~! So you know what that means right? PRESENTS~! (and the whole 'good will towards man bit'… pssh) This is my Secret Santa gift to …(*drumrolls*)… __**Yuki-chan**__! *^_^*_

_It's an Aro/Kagome fic. Enjoy~_

* * *

Stuffing the last of his shirts into a suitcase, Souta Higurashi finished up his packing and turned to see his 'big' sister looking out the small window. The image of her pallid form gazing out at the rain was disconcerting to the eighteen year old.

He smiled brightly at the down-trodden girl in attempt to lighten the profound atmosphere that was filling the hotel room. "Onee-chan, I'm all finished packing now! We should head to the airport about now, ne?"

Wordlessly, blue eyes turned to gaze at the man who was her little brother and she nodded. The two gathered up their bags and left the hotel. After hailing a taxi, Souta stowed away their belongings and climbed into the back seat beside his silent companion.

"Ah, I think I'm going to miss this place the most! Didn't you like it here, 'nee-chan?" His brown eyes dimmed when all he got was a noncommittal hum in response. Not much over the past few weeks has had affect on his sister's countenance and he was now wondering whether this impromptu vacation had been a good idea or not. The two had been through three different countries since Souta's graduation and he planned to take her around the world in hopes of bringing some spirit back to his big sister.

Shifting in his spot while trying to hold back a long, frustrated sigh, "I guess the rain came to send us off this time though. But it had been nice out the rest of the week. Hopefully, there'll be nice weather at our next stop."

Kagome's attention remained outside of the car as it navigated through the busy street, watching the scenery slide by her window. Sensing her brother's aggravation, she spoke softly in a poor, tour guide imitation. "Next stop: Italia."

* * *

_Okay, so here's how it's going to go: I'm making this a series of drabbles-ish (this'll probably be the shortest I'll make them, most will be longer than this, just depends). I WILL DEFINITELY ACCEPT IDEAS/REQUESTS~! *^_^* (Especially for Aro/Kagome moments, because I'm not as devout as others who have read Twilight – I always pictured Aro as a blonde, so seeing him with dark hair in the movie was a surprise…^^;)_

_Last note: I WILL UPDATE SOON! I need to look for a job now that the semester's over ^^; …but I promise this time, updates will come._


	2. Tired

Sighing, Kagome pulled the blinds down over the small window she had been sitting next to. The two travelers had been on the plane for a number of hours now and it seems most of the passengers had drifted off to sleep. The seventeen year old girl turned to see her brother conked out and drooling peacefully, despite the slight turbulence that rumbled through the aircraft every so often. She knew that her mood was beginning to wear him down. While Kagome hated making Souta and their mother worry, it was hard for her, letting go of the past. Letting go of everyone…

Her life just seemed so empty without all of them. What's worse is that Kagome, now thrust back into her own time period couldn't help but feel detached from her previous, normal and mundane lifestyle. Souta must've sensed that part as well, because he set up this solution for her.

Despite the fact that all of these places were so foreign, traveling around like this only reminded her of the past. But she tried for her brother; taking in the scenery and smiling for every picture that would be sent back to the shrine. Seeing Souta so exhausted sent her some resolve. Kagome would try to be more engaging the rest of the trip.

_'It won't be so hard,'_ she told herself. The other places they've been through were mostly about the sights, but Europe should have more things to do. Communicating with the people should also prove to be entertaining. So far the two had been living out of a translation book. Soon enough the siblings could try their hand at English.

A yawn escaped her and blue eyes drifted closed. Having spent most of the flight awake, Kagome joined the rest of the passengers in a light slumber. _'Who knows? Maybe I'll find something interesting in Italy.'_

**I'm impressed by the number of reviews! I'll try not to let this fic slip, and I should be updating my other ones this weekend. Happy?**


End file.
